


Changes

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change can be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

For the first time in probably its existence, there was joy at Grimmauld Place. In the five years after Voldemort's death, Harry had taken possession of the house and cleaned it up. It was his way to remember Sirius properly.

The changes had been subtle. First, it was merely cosmetic, ridding it from the magical creatures that infested it. Next came the destruction of Mrs. Black's portrait. Remus had tried to dissuade Harry, but with his newfound confidence, he incinerated the portrait.

Then, started the occasional parties that brought life to the house. The house was filled by music and joy, just like Sirius would have wanted. Happy people to erase decades of bad experiences.

Then came the biggest change.

Remus sat on the couch looking at Harry wide-eyed. "You want what?"

Harry smiled. "It's not that difficult to comprehend, and I know that you are far from stupid."

"And you've been spending too much time around Severus. You sound scarily like him."

Harry cackled. "He'd be properly insulted to hear you say that, but seriously, you are moving in with me, and we are telling everyone that we're a couple."

Remus stood up, and walked to the corner where the Christmas tree was standing. He stared into the lights. "We can't do this. What would people say? Think?"

Harry moved behind him, wrapping his arms around Remus. "I don't give a hippogriff's arse about what people think. The decision is made Remus, and you, like all of them, will have to deal with it."

Remus leaned back into Harry's warm arms. Who would have thought that one day, Mr. Responsible Lupin would have finally found someone to take his responsibilities from him? Who would have thought that he would have enjoyed it? Remus smiled, just one more thing that Sirius would have enjoyed. "All right, I'm moving in."


End file.
